Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by Dark Lady1
Summary: Songfic to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' By Greenday. Rokusho takes a sunrise stroll. But is starting to wonder, what's the point?


Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and the rights to this fanfic. Green Day the band owns 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'.

Author's Note: My first song fanfic! Please be considerate that this is the my first time so if it's not that good, you know why. Rated for the song's language XP

PLOP!

"Uugh." Rokusho groaned. He opened his optics, only to find himself on the ground on his back. He stared up and saw a broken stump where the branch he'd just been asleep had been.

He picked himself up, much to his back parts' protest. 'I suppose sleep has chosen to allude me again.' He thought, a little pouty while doing so. Rokusho turned his head to the path he'd ignored last night for a rest. 'And I suppose that means more walking.'

I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known.

He stretched out his arms in a yawn and started his 'stroll'. It had to be almost 5 AM. He could see peaks of orange and light blue coming over the horizon. Rokusho's aim, whenever on his journey, was always the horizon.

Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone.

Rokusho tried to remember what his dream was. He simply hated it when that happened. He'd be having the wierdest or most euphoric dreams, but as soon as he woke up, they'd only come in broken pieces.

I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps and I walk alone... I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone.

The KWG glanced about and saw that he was pretty much the only one on the streets. Cars, people, Medabots, they all seemed to be inside. Either working or sleeping at home.... Home. Rokusho's medal almost pained just thinking of the word. It barely had a meaning to him anymore.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then I walk alone.

Rokusho saw the the sun was starting to show more and more. Especially since he was walking closer and closer to the rise of it. He looked over his shoulder and saw his shadow was beginning to grow taller and taller behind him. He raised an optic, always mystified by light and shadows.

I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line of the edge. And where I walk alone.

He flipped up his cape so it didn't drag along the ground, his mind wandering along how long he'd been at this old routine. Just strolling along the streets. Sometimes hours into the early morning, or hours into the late night. There never seemed to be a real pattern, only that he kept walking. Would it ever stop?

Read between the lines. What's fucked up and everything's all right. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive, and I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone.

Would he ever find his Medafighter, or a home for that matter? If he never found Hushi... what then? Rokusho balled his fists. He didn't like thinking about his options. He wanted to stay on track (track to no where!) He didn't need doubts to clear his mind.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Till then I walk alone

And anyways... it only depressed Rokusho further if he thought that it might be possible to never find his Medafighter again... He hated thinking about it. So much he tried to avoid it at all costs. Even to strike himself to start thinking about the pain.

I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone.

Rokusho sighed, his optics dimming. Why was it so hard for him? It seemed all his life he'd had nothing but challenges, obstacles, anything that seemed to come his way just wanted to bring him down.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Till then I walk alone!

'So what keeps me going?'

Hope. Rokusho lifted his head, shrugging off his doubts once more. Hope was what kept him going. And it would always keep him going until he found his medafighter.


End file.
